


After I first saw you, I got a feeling that I needed no other reason

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lee Taeyong's life is hard. It's not like he's wealthy to begin with, then he just has to inherit a gigantic amount of debt, a little brother to take care of, and more debt that comes with him.Lucky for pretty Taeyong, there is someone who's willing to help, for a price.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong (one sided), Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	After I first saw you, I got a feeling that I needed no other reason

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Please read the tags carefully.
> 
> I don’t even know what possessed me to write this but alas 💀
> 
> Clearly all of this is fictional down to the last letter of the character name

Hong Gitak looks like an average salaryman. Despite him actually being the head accountant of one of the most prestige school in Seoul, there is nothing special about his appearance, his clothes, the way he talks, or anything that he does. He’s clean and well-kept, following the social norms of his country to a T. He covers his face with a mask when he goes out to prevent inhaling PM 2.5 dust, like everyone else. Perhaps the only thing worth noticing about him is the way he’s slightly broader and stands a little taller than most men his age. Still, people barely spare him a glance on the streets when they pass by.

But Hong Gitak doesn’t care. Unlike these miserable people with financial troubles and either alone or living with a family they can’t wait to get away from, he’s well secured, he’s powerful enough in his own world, and most important of all, he lives alone but he’s not lonely. There’s a good puppy waiting for him at home.

The middle-aged man whistles cheerily as he opens the door to his apartment. It is silent inside except for the faint mechanic buzzing noises that the appliances make. Hong Gitak glanced at the clock above the fridge. He has only left the house for 45 minutes, but he’s sure his puppy would be missing him intensely already, since puppies perceive time so differently.

He carries the shopping bag with him into the bedroom.

His puppy is on the bed, just where he was when Hong Gitak departed. At the sound of the door opening, the puppy’s eyes fly open to look directly at him, wet and shiny in the light.

The puppy wiggles and yelps pitifully, which elicits a coo from Hong Gitak.

“Poor baby, eager for me to return, haven’t you been? I knew it.”

He quickly crosses the room to get to the bed. Dropping the shopping bag to the floor at the foot of the bed, he sat down on the mattress next to his puppy and put his hand on his head, petting the silky hair there affectionately. The puppy whimpers but doesn’t try to shy away, clearly remembers what happened the last time he did.

“Good boy.” Hong Gitak praises. He glances down at the rest of the puppy, checking him carefully. Everything is just as he left them. The puppy’s wrists are still cuffed to his ankles, which are secured with a restraint strap that goes under the bed so that his knees are spread wide. He is chained to the metal headboard with a taut heavy-duty nylon leash, which is connected to the thick leather collar around his neck, restricting his movement even more. There’s a small buzzing noise in this room too, coming from the vibrator Hong Gitak had pushed into the puppy’s body before he left. The only change he can see is the puppy’s cute dick, which was soft before, now lying swollen and hard on his belly, damp around the tip. The puppy looked at him with those shiny eyes again, adorable beyond words. There is no other way for him to beg with the gag between his lips.

“Taeyongie, ah, no, Yongie,” Hong Gitak smiles with all the gentleness he possesses. “You’ve done everything I asked. Such a good boy.”

He unclips the gag and takes it away from his puppy. It’s a soft pacifier that should allow his puppy to swallow without difficulty, but he still gulps after it’s been taken away from him.

“You...” Taeyong begins, but then he bites his lower lip and stops. His eyes shake in barely suppressed anger. It takes five seconds for him to compose himself. Finally, he says simply, voice unstable. “It hurts.”

Hong Gitak can’t help but feel vindicated by the reaction.

The head accountant isn’t sure if he has ever been obsessed with anyone the way he has been with Lee Taeyong. The first time he had laid eyes on the young man, he was dropping his brother off at school. Both of them looked like they hadn’t slept for days, and the older brother’s bambi brown eyes, soaked in sadness, red at the rim, had immediately caught Hong Gitak’s attention. It was almost impossible to look away from the young man’s long legs, his tired but still gentle smile, and the way his hair bounced in the wind as he went down the steps at the front entrance.

The two boys weren’t hard to investigate. With Hong Gitak’s position at the school, student information was just a mouse click away. Their mum had passed away a few weeks prior after a long time battling illness, no dad in the picture. There’s no doubt she left behind a mountain of debt. In his file, he also found several notices about the younger brother’s late school fee, and records of him getting into fights with other students. At that moment, Hong Gitak just couldn’t believe his luck.

It took a little more time to observe the older brother, whom Hong Gitak had already lovingly referred to as Taeyongie at this point, and to gain the trust of the younger brother, but the head accountant is a patient man. The day the younger brother came to Hong Gitak’s office to confide in him was the day he knew his time had come. To no one’s surprise, Taeyong struggled with paying the school fee. Hong Gitak, perfectly playing the part of the trusted confidante, offered to help with the fee and the mysterious missing records of a few months of payment that had set them back even more, with a small condition, of course. A shirt hitting the floor, a secret camera and a few threats of releasing the video to the whole school later (“think about it, Taeyong-ssi, how embarrassing it would be for your younger brother. His friends... his teachers... to see his brother like this”), and the pretty boy was caught.

Taeyong was resistant at first, still is, but Hong Gitak is pleased about the progress they have made through punishment and rewards. He shuddered in arousal just thinking about all the times he had when he had wrestled Taeyong to the couch of his home, tied him up, and either spanked or fingered him until the young man became a sobbing mess. Although his puppy had certainly enjoyed that, if the white fluid that decorated his lower body afterwards was any indication.

Hong Gitak lengthens the leash and manoeuvres Taeyong up so he can stuff a lot of pillows under his head. The puppy doesn’t resist, but he also doesn’t attempt to make it easy for Hong Gitak either. It doesn’t matter much in the end; Hong Gitak is not a weak man. He unclips Taeyong’s wristcuff from his ankles then attaches them to the headboard one by one, so that his arms are nearly fully extended.

Once he’s done, Hong Gitak caresses Taeyong’s face tenderly, noting how his skin is slightly damp from perspiration.

“You’ve been very well behaved, puppy. I think it’s time we give you the reward you’ve always wanted.” The head accountant says fondly. He bends down so he’s face-to-face with Taeyong. “But give me a kiss first.”

Taeyong leans forward and hesitantly presses his mouth against the head accountant’s. In contrast to Taeyong’s skittishness, Hong Gitak kisses him as filthily as he can; he plunges his tongue inside the warm wet cavern of his mouth and entangle it with Taeyong’s. The puppy’s lips were soft and moist, thanks to Hong Gitak. His hand, the one that isn’t holding Taeyong’s face, moves to unbutton his own pants.

Taeyong jerks his head at the sound and Hong Gitak breaks the kiss. Acting as if nothing is out of the norm, his thumb moves from the side of Taeyong’s jaw to the corner of his mouth. He dips his fingertip shallowly in between the young man’s lips, shiny damp from the rough kissing, and fondles the supple flesh of his lower lip gently. With his other hand, he opens the front of his pants and pulls his boxer down.

“No...” Taeyong protests weakly, pulling on his restraint.

“Now, now,” Hong Gitak chided as if one would a child, “we’ve talked about this. What should one say when being offered a reward, Yongie?”

His thumb presses harder into Taeyong’s flesh as a warning.

Taeyong swallows. The young man breathes harshly through his nose. Hong Gitak watches him keenly. Truth be told, he doesn’t care whether or not Taeyong obeys. It’s going to be enjoyable for him either way.

“Thank you, _seonsaengnim._ ” Taeyong forces out at last, eyes ablaze with rage. Hong Gitak sighs in pleasure. He’s already half hard in his hand.

“You’re welcome, Yongie.” He cheerily pats the young man’s cheek.

Hong Gitak shifts closer so he could bring his cock to Taeyong’s mouth. The young man turns his head away out of reflex, to which Hong Gitak responses by grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanks him back. Taeyong yelps in surprise and pain, but he doesn’t try to avoid the head accountant again.

“Now, be a good boy and keep your mouth close, Yongie.” Hong Gitak says. He rubs the underside of his cock against the young man’s lips and watched as they are dragged back and forth with his movement. They feel as soft and spongy on his cock as they have felt on his lips. Taeyong looks at him, has been trained to do so, and the humiliation that is gradually spreading among the rage in his eyes only makes Hong Gitak harder.

And it’s only the beginning.

He pulls himself up on his knees and moves around until he’s kneeling next to Taeyong on the bed. Still smiling fondly, he swings a leg to the other side of the young man’s shoulder, straddling his chest. It’s not hard to notice the way Taeyong reacts by trying to sink into the pillows. Hong Gitak tuts soundlessly. He’ll train his puppy out of it soon enough. Meanwhile, Taeyong’s eyes zoom in on his cock. The young man seems like he would rather be staring at anything else, but fear prevents him from looking away. Hong Gitak smirks.

“That’s right. It’s all for you.” He brushes away the few stray hair at Taeyong’s forehead. The young man has grown his hair out at his request. It’s not too long, just enough to hang messily down his face and cover the top of his ears. It makes his feature softer and smoother, and makes him look more vulnerable. “I know you love playing with it.”

He has had Taeyong bring him off with his hands before - the boy’s sophisticated long fingers wrapped around his length, while he licked all over his defenceless face – but he hasn’t made Taeyong take him in his mouth yet. That is about to change.

Taeyong is looking at him. He wants to beg, Hong Gitak can tell. Despite what Hong Gitak has been putting him through, he has never begged. Too much pride. Hong Gitak will no doubt take delight in it when that pride breaks. He pulls his phone out and presses record with one hand, while his other hand takes hold of his cock and presses the head against Taeyong’s soft lips. It leaves a trace of liquid on the pink petals, and Hong Gitak can’t help his shudder of arousal. All of Taeyong’s features are lovely, but his lips are perhaps Hong Gitak’s most favourite part.

“Don’t worry, I’ve trained you thoroughly for this,” he whispered, “you’re gonna do so well. Open up, Yongie.”

The head accountant watches with satisfaction as the high of Taeyong’s cheekbones turns a faint red colour. He looks so disgusted and miserable. Hong Gitak wants to ruin him more.

“Your brother told you about the news, I assume?” Hong Gitak suggests gently with a smile, enjoying how Taeyong freezes at the sudden mention of his only living family. “He was over the moon when I told him.”

That I took care of more of his school payments, and soon you two would be up to date with the fee. The part where you two were only that far behind because I ‘lost’ the paperwork was left unsaid, of course.

Hong Gitak knows his puppy will eventually picks the right option; he just needs a little encouraging sometimes. As expected, Taeyong opens his mouth and takes the head of Hong Gitak’s cock in like the good boy that he is without further hesitation. Just the feeling of his lips around Hong Gitak’s cock is already heavenly.

“Good, good.” Hong Gitak praises. “Now, kiss it like how I taught you, with tongue, that’s it.”

Taeyong closes his mouth and starts sucking gently. His eyes flutters shut for a moment; long eyelashes touch his cheeks as he tentatively tries to move his lips in a way that mimics kissing on the head of Hong Gitak’s cock. At the older man’s nudging, he seals his lips tight and drags them up the length of the cock as far as he can reach, back and forth, back and forth. His tongue is flattened against the tip and the underside of the head, cradling it snugly. Hong Gitak sighs.

“Damn. My meat rod is really inside Yongie’s mouth.” He says, “how nice. Faster, Yongie, that’s it.”

Being considerate of his puppy’s inability to move his head, Hong Gitak shuffles forward, closer to Taeyong. Taeyong’s breath hitches as the movement pushes the cock further in. He sucks clumsily, a little loose. His slight hesitation that comes from not being sure about what he’s doing makes the whole thing almost even more erotic. Hong Gitak can’t take his eyes off him.

“You’re sucking on it so greedily, Yongie. Is my cock that tasty?” The head accountant laughs breathily. “As much as it is fun watching you fumble... I won’t be able to come like this.”

He widens his legs on the bed, lowers his hips, and thrusts. Taeyong’s whole body seizes. His legs try to close in on themselves to no avail. He wants to lean back, but Hong Gitak’s hand, combed into his hair, prevents him from doing so by pushing head into the older man’s groin.

“Breathe, Yongie.” Hong Gitak says and pulls his hips back. But Taeyong has just enough time to draw in a breath before the head accountant is shoving his cock down his throat again. The force of it makes tears spring to his big brown eyes, which fly opened in panic. The older man moans satisfyingly. He glances at his phone to make sure he has recorded his puppy’s expression properly, before putting it away and starts moving his hips slowly. The wet, dirty sound that comes out with every thrust is music to Hong Gitak’s ears. He fists his hand in Taeyong’s hair to angle his head up and make sure he’s looking straight at him.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s so good, Yongie.” Hong Gitak groans. “See? See how well I trained your little mouth pussy?”

Taeyong can’t even mutter a sound in response, too busy focusing on breathing and not choking.

“Look at you. It’s only your first cock and yet you’re already better than most whores out there.” The head accountant smiles proudly at the young man. “You’re born for this, Yongie.”

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut at the words, making tears wobblingly run down his face. Hong Gitak would commit this to memory forever. He pulls Taeyong’s head further and further down in cock, until finally, one final hard push forces Taeyong’s nose into the dark curly hair. He holds Taeyong’s head there and enjoys the desperate struggle from the young man for a few seconds, then mercifully pulls out all the way so Taeyong could spit out the saliva that has gathered as the result.

“What a mess you are, Yongie.” Hong Gitak praises as he smears the fluid all over Taeyong’s chin. The young man pants and sniffles, but still not close to begging yet. Hong Gitak doesn’t mind. He pushes himself back in. This time, he fucks Taeyong’s mouth in earnest. The older man drags Taeyong’s head back and forth on his cock in sync with the motion of his hips like he’s manhandling a fucktoy, and only lets up long enough for Taeyong to spit so he doesn’t choke.

Gradually, Hong Gitak can feel that tell-tale pleasure at the base of his spine. He reaches out with both hands to grab Taeyong’s biceps and bears down on them as he changes the angle and ruts almost impossibly deeper into Taeyong’s throat.

“Yes, yes. Yongie. I’m close” He moans. “You love this, don’t you? Love being used as my cocksleeve.”

Hong Gitak considers whether he should cum down Taeyong’s throat. He decides against it in the end, because he cannot watch Taeyong’s face that way. He pulls out of the young man’s mouth and rubs his balls and the underside of his dick along Taeyong’s face once, twice, before sitting up and jerking himself off. It only takes two strokes for him to cum, and he presses his cock against Taeyong’s forehead as he does so. The pleasure of watching his thick white semen run down Taeyong’s graceful eyelids, the sides of his charming nose, his lovely cheeks, can almost make Hong Gitak ejaculate one more time.

And, oh, Taeyong looks so pathetic. His lips are red and swollen, his face dyed a blotchy pink, and his eyes barely able to open. Saliva is still dripping down his neck from his chin. And every inch of skin on his face is covered in spit, sweat, tear and semen. He’s gasping for breath and twitching slightly.

Hong Gitak snaps a photo.

“Beautiful,” he coos. He smears the mess worse on Taeyong’s face before wiping the fluid off his eyelids carefully. He really is too pretty. Hong Gitak grips his elegant chin in his fingers and kisses the corner of his mouth lovingly.

“You did such a good job, puppy, you should be proud.” He says between kisses. “Fingers, toys, and now cock, you’ve completed your course, Yongie.”

“Right, I’m so grateful about that.” Taeyong says, but the snark in his tone is undermined by how hoarse and wrecked he sounds.

“Aw, don’t sulk.” Hong Gitak reaches for the bottle of water on the nightstand and brings the straw to Taeyong’s mouth. “Now you can get any man you want, Yongie-ah. How about that nice boy? What’s his name? Jihyun... Jaehyun...?”

Taeyong has only drank a few gulps when he spits the straw out: “You... how did you know about Jaehyun?”

“I know everything.” Hong Gitak smiles. “He’s really into you huh?”

“We’re friends, I don’t feel that way about him.” Taeyong grits his teeth. It’s clear he’s not going to drink more. Hong Gitak puts the bottle back on the nightstand. His softening dick brushes against Taeyong’s face as he does so, and the young man shrinks into the pillow in disgust. How is Hong Gitak ever going to get tired of him? He leans back in and kisses Taeyong’s neck deeply, making the young man squirm.

“Relax, relax, just because I bring him up doesn’t mean I’m going to send him anything... incriminating.” He says in a tone that absolutely implies otherwise as he slowly kisses down Taeyong’s chest. His hand, still wet from wiping the mixture of fluids on Taeyong’s face, wraps around Taeyong’s neglected dick. The young man inhales sharply and thrusts up involuntarily. His puppy’s been so amped up and desperate for release so long Hong Gitak feels gleeful about it in the most sadistic way. He swirls his tongue around Taeyong’s right nipple, which is more sensitive than his left, before moving down to his belly. He knows well what does it for his puppy by now.

“Feel good?” He asks after licking in broad stripes across Taeyong’s navel. He moves lower, then lower. He kisses Taeyong’s ball expertly and sucks them into his mouth, enjoying the faint salt he can taste on the young man’s skin. His warm breath fans Taeyong’s dick teasingly.

“Just do it.” Taeyong says. He has turned his head to the right and hid his face in his bicep.

“Now, now,” Hong Gitak chides, “where’s your manner Yongie?”

He twists his wrist just so near the end of Taeyong’s cock, making the young man’s thighs jerk in response. Taeyong grunts into his own arm, and then...

“Please,” he grits out. Not begging yet, but closer.

“I’ll look pass the rudeness today since you’ve been such a good boy.” Hong Gitak says. He turns the vibrator off and finally puts his mouth where Taeyong wants it the most.

The head accountant prides himself on his techniques. He pins Taeyong’s hips to the bed with one hand while he uses his other hand and his mouth to bring the puppy off. In no time at all he has the young man moaning helplessly, even though he can tell Taeyong tries to keep the sound in as best he can.

When Taeyong comes, Hong Gitak sucks on the head of his dick until his puppy almost sobs in over sensitisation. Then, he crawls up to kiss Taeyong and pushes the young man’s own come into his mouth. Taeyong, knowing what the head accountant wants, swallows. He still manages to let some trickle out, making the mess on his face worse, and better.

Hong Gitak is hard again already just from observing him. Meanwhile, Taeyong collapses on the mattress, heaving. He’s lax and loose all over, no doubt thinking this is all over. He lets Hong Gitak unclips his ankle and lifts his leg up to remove the vibrator from inside him with only some uncomfortable whining. The head accountant stares at Taeyong’s winking hole. He has just made Taeyong give him his first blowjob and has not planned to take another first from him today, but he has perhaps underestimated how much he wants this boy.

Again, Taeyong doesn’t react when Hong Gitak connects his ankle cuff to the short chain on the headboard. The head accountant smiles inwardly. He has repeatedly chained Taeyong’s leg to the bed by his ankle every time he cleans the boy up after having his way with him, under the false pretence of conveniency, so Taeyong thinks nothing of his action. Hong Gitak takes advantage of the young man’s unawareness to repeat what he has just done with Taeyong’s other leg. It isn’t until after both his legs are restraint again, completely exposing his hole, that Taeyong snaps his head up from his arm.

“What...” Taeyong says. He struggles uselessly in his bond, but he is no less tied up now than he was two minutes ago, just in a different position, and the orgasm has weakened his limbs somewhat. The most he manages to do is rattling the headboard a little.

“What are you doing?” He protests.

Hong Gitak smiles. “Can’t you tell?”

“No... I...” But whatever was going to come out of his mouth next is buried by a startled yelp when Hong Gitak easily pushes two lubed fingers inside him. Taeyong immediately tries to squirm away, but there’s nowhere to go.

“There, there.” Hong Gitak massages his puppy's thigh reassuringly as his fingers move in and out of his body. “Don’t be shy, Yongie. I know you want it too.”

“I do... not. Ahn... no...” Taeyong’s whole body jolts when Hong Gitak finds his sensitive spot. The older man licks around the rim of his hole, nudges his tongue in between his fingers, and sucks hickeys into the space under Taeyong’s arse where it meets his thigh. Taeyong whimpers. His handsome face is twisted in both ecstasy and agony. His mind isn’t prepared to receive such stimulation again so soon after his orgasm, but his youthful body has other idea. Hong Gitak eyes Taeyong’s hardening dick with a wicked smile. The puppy is naturally sensitive, and this is not the first time the older man has taken advantage of that.

“Are you sure? It looks to me your body is more honest, Yongie.”

The head accountant withdraws his fingers, not to stop but to retrieve the pillows and stuff them under Taeyong, canting his hips up.

“Don’t worry, Yongie. Your arse has been trained into the perfect sex hole by now.” He rips open a condom packet and puts it on himself. “I will properly show it love.”

Taeyong’s feeble ‘no, no, no’ does nothing to stop Hong Gitak from forcing his cock in. His objection collapses into a silent scream. The young man arches his back and hangs his mouth open in shock. He’s stretched tight around Hong Gitak’s girth, but his muscle offers little resistance. It has gotten used to accepting foreign objects by now. The older man groans at the feeling of being enveloped in his puppy's perfect heat. This. This was what he had been waiting for, scheming for, losing sleep and money for since he first set his eyes on Taeyong on the front steps of the school all those moons ago. The sweet, sweet feeling of joining their bodies together completely, becoming one with him, owning him. 

“Fuck. So hot and wet for me, Yongie.”

“Take it out.” Taeyong chokes. “Take it out.”

“Out? Are you sure? How about this?”

Hong Gitak rocks his hips and Taeyong lets a near screech escape. His hand finds Taeyong's dick and works furiously to bring him to full hardness again. With each slide of Hong Gitak's hand and each snap of his lower body, the young man grips the metal post of the headboard, then lets go, then grips it again; his eyes open and close, open and close; he twists his hips and groans but they don’t seem entirely comfortable or uncomfortable; his lips can’t quite manage to touch. He’s so pretty, Hong Gitak thinks. He’s already pretty, but especially like this, confused by the foreign pleasure he’s receiving but at the same time gradually overtaken by it. Hong Gitak knows well where his perfect spot is, and he aims for it with deeper, rougher force. In the quiet room, the squelching becomes louder, lewder.

“Your hole is so soft, Yongie. You hear the sound it’s making?” Hong Gitak grips Taeyong’s bound ankle tightly. His eyes again hungrily roam all over the young man, whose cock has started to drool on his belly once more. Taeyong shakes his head.

“No more... ah... ahhh... no... ah.”

“No?” Hong Gitak curls over Taeyong’s body and licks up his face. “Then what’s with the wanton mewling when I thrust deep inside you Yongie?”

Humiliated, Taeyong tries to turn away again but Hong Gitak holds his head still. He shoves his fingers past Taeyong’s lips and thrusts them in and out in short jabs like how he has trained Taeyong out of his gag reflex. The young man keens. His breath hitches with every thrust. The sight of him makes Hong Gitak salivate. The head accountant pries Taeyong’s jaws open and pulls his tongue out. He lets the spit that has gathered dribble onto the wriggling appendage and into Taeyong’s mouth, ignoring the distressed noises coming from Taeyong’s throat.

“You’re squeezing me so hard,” Hong Gitak groans, “you’re even sluttier than I’ve thought, Yongie ah.”

“I... I’m not.” Taeyong objects.

“Oh yes you are. Your arse pussy is sucking me in so deeply I could be hitting your womb. Jaehyunie is going to be one lucky man huh.”

He draws Taeyong into another dirty kiss. The head accountant sucks on his sweet lips and swallows his cries as he pounds into him relentlessly. When Taeyong starts shaking, Hong Gitak can tell he’s close. He sits up, preparing to give Taeyong a hand. To his surprise and delight, Taeyong pulls hard on the bondage and reaches his climax untouched. He has been trying to teach his puppy to come from his arse, but never succeeded before today. Meanwhile, Taeyong is shining. His eyes are half-lidded; his rosy skin glows under the faint light; the tip of his tongue sticks out from between his lips.

The sight, coupled with the rippling and clenching of Taeyong’s body, sends Hong Gitak over the edge as well. He grips Taeyong so hard his fingers leave bruises on Taeyong’s skin. His hips stutter as he shoves himself in deep, then continue in short little jerks as he pours semen into the condom.

“That’s so fucking hot. Shit. I’m going to impregnate your sweet little arse, Yongie. Yongie, Yongie. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

Taeyong wails.

One day, not too far away now, he will fuck the boy without a condom, and he will watch his semen drip out of his arse with satisfaction. Oh, all the things he’ll teach Taeyong to turn him into his perfect toilet. For now, though, this is enough.

Hong Gitak runs the warm cloth over Taeyong’s tired face lovingly. He has mixed a light sedative into the water he gave him earlier, and it has now taken effect. Taeyong is drowsy, only half-conscious. If he was in his right mind, he would try to leave as fast as he could, while all Hong Gitak wants is to spend a little post-coital time with him. Like this, Taeyong stays, relaxed and trusting like a sleepy cat. Hong Gitak cleans him thoroughly, massages his wrists and his ankles, and puts cream on him where he thinks is necessary.

Afterwards, he goes around his bedroom and turns off all the cameras. Then, he returns to the bed and pulls his puppy into his arms, spooning him from behind. His puppy smells like sex, and clean water, and Taeyong. Hong Gitak buries his face into the puppy’s soft hair and inhales. He has to will himself to not get hard again. Later, he thinks. He has time. And just the image of fucking Taeyong when he’s defenceless and motionless like this is enough to stay alive for.

Hong Gitak tightens his hold around his puppy possessively, and thinks about their future ahead.


End file.
